Another Situation
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel to "An Explosive Situation"


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Author's note: I wasn't really planning a sequel, but I have been told otherwise.**

**Another Situation**

**By Suzie2b**

**It was midmorning and Charley was finishing up her rounds of the base before going back to headquarters. She stepped out of the supply office and stopped to put the requisitions and paperwork in her satchel with the others she had picked up from other offices. She looked up and began to walk, but Charley had only taken two or three steps when the GI walked passed her going the other way. She got a glimpse of his face and a chill went down her spine all the way to her feet. Charley quickly turned to see that the GI had stopped and was looking back at her. With a gasp of recognition she turned back and began to quickly walk away – occasionally looking over her shoulder as she went.**

**#################**

**As the GI walked along the sidewalk, he saw a young woman dressed as a courier step out of a doorway and stop. She was putting some files in her bag and he barely got a glimpse of her face as he passed her. However, that glimpse triggered something – a memory. The GI stopped and turned just as she did the same. He saw the look on her face and immediately knew his memory was right as she turned back and walked away at a fast pace.**

**#################**

**Charley was nearly running down the sidewalk on her way to headquarters. Her mind swirled with whom she'd seen. But it couldn't have been him. She'd been told he was dead – at least she thought she'd been told that.**

**As Charley hurried along, a man rounded a corner and she ran straight into him. She let out a startled squeak as he put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.**

**He said, "Sorry, Charley, I didn't see you."**

"**Sam! Am I glad to see you!"**

**Troy saw the look on her face and asked, "What's wrong?"**

**Charley took a moment to collect her thoughts, then said, "Do you remember the explosions at the base in Medina?"**

"**Yeah … why?"**

"**Didn't you tell me the bomber was killed in that last explosion?"**

**Troy's frown deepened. "Yes. Charley, what's going on?"**

"**I just saw him!"**

"**You couldn't have seen him…"**

**Charley shook her head. "No body was found. You told me the report said there was no evidence that he was killed."**

**Troy said, "There's no way anyone could've survived that explosion."**

"**He could have if he wasn't in there when it went off."**

**Troy thought for a moment, then asked, "You're sure you saw him?"**

**Charley nodded. "I caught just enough of a glimpse to make me turn around … and he was looking right at me. Oh yeah, it was him all right. And I think he recognized me too. I was just going to headquarters to report it."**

**Troy took her by the hand as he said, "Let's go talk to Captain Boggs."**

**#################**

**After Charley explained what she saw, Captain Boggs send for Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully.**

**A short time later there was a knock on the door and Troy went to let his men in. Moffitt stepped in first as he said, "What's happening…" Then he saw Charley and asked, "Is everything all right?"**

**Hitch and Tully walked in and, seeing the worried look on her face, Tully went straight to the chair his wife was sitting in … then remembered to salute the captain. "Sorry, sir."**

**Troy said, "I ran into Charley outside. She says she saw the bomber from Medina."**

**Hitch said, "That's impossible. He was caught in that explosion."**

"**Charley reminded me that no body was found. The report said there was no sign that a person had been in that basement when it blew."**

"**But how could he have gotten out? I secured that trapdoor before Tully and I left."**

**Charley said almost frantically, "I just saw him though! I swear it was him! You have to believe me!"**

**Tully crouched down next to her. "Calm down. We believe you."**

"**When I turned around, he was looking at me. I'm sure he remembers me as well."**

**Moffitt said, "And if he somehow discovered that she's the one who gave that description of him, Charley could be in trouble."**

**Captain Boggs said, "I think this is worth looking into. If it is the bomber, we need to get him before he starts blowing things up around here." He looked at Charley and Tully. "Pettigrew, you stay close to Charley … just in case this guy decides to go after her."**

**Tully gave a nod. "Yes, sir. You don't have to tell me twice."**

"**Charley, tell me again where you saw him."**

"**Just outside the supply office, captain."**

**Troy asked, "Which direction was he going?"**

**Charley replied, "I was coming back here and he was going the other way."**

"**Okay, that'll be our starting point. Moffitt, Hitch, you're with me."**

"**I have some paperwork to sort through before I can make my deliveries around headquarters."**

**Tully took Charley by the arm as she stood up. "Let's go down to your office."**

**#################**

**They were outside, walking towards supply, when Hitch said, "He could be anywhere by now, sarge."**

**Troy replied, "We'll ask around to see if anyone's seen this guy. Do you remember the description Charley gave of him?"**

**Moffitt nodded. "It's been several weeks, but I remember he was 5'6", slim, dark eyes, light complexion, and had blondish hair. He wore a U.S. uniform and a steel helmet like Tully's."**

**Hitch said, "That's what I remember too. I got a pretty good look at him before I sent him into that basement."**

**Troy stopped in front of the supply office. When they went inside, they gave the description to Lieutenant Hill. He said he hadn't seen anyone like that in his office, but would tell everyone to keep their eyes open.**

**Outside again, Troy said, "Charley said she was heading to headquarters." He turned around. "She said he was going the other direction. That would mean that way."**

**Moffitt said, "He could have been going anywhere from the barracks to the Arab quarter."**

**Hitch asked, "Do you really think he's here to get Charley?"**

**Troy replied, "I doubt it. It's probably a coincidence."**

**Moffitt added, "I'm sure his mission is much the same as it was in Medina."**

**Hitch said, "So he's going to start blowing things up here in Ras Tanura."**

"**It's hard to say if he's going to use the same tactic, but it could be."**

**Troy said, "Hitch, you go to the Arab quarter and nose around. Moffitt, you hit the public spaces here on base – the mess hall, barracks, stuff like that."**

**Moffitt asked, "Where will you be?"**

"**Back to talk to Captain Boggs. The one thing we didn't address is **_**why**_** this guy is doing this. And the fact there's a good chance he's not as American as he looks. We need to formulate a plan. We'll meet at headquarters in two hours."**

**#################**

**Charley sat at one of the three desks in the couriers' office. She sorted through the requisitions and other paperwork she'd taken from her satchel, making sure everything was going to the correct office or filed in the cabinet behind her.**

**Tully made himself comfortable at the desk courier James Thomas usually occupied when he was in the office. He carefully went through the drawers looking for the comic books he knew James kept on hand. When Tully found them in the bottom drawer, he smiled and picked up the one on top of the stack – **_**Captain America**_** #51. He settled back in the chair and opened the book.**

**Shortly thereafter, Terrence Colby, the third volunteer courier on base, walked into the office. He smiled and said, "Hi Charley. Hi Tully. What are you doing here?"**

**Charley looked up. "I work here, remember?"**

**Terrence chuckled and said, "Not you … him."**

**Tully looked at the young courier and said, "I'm babysittin'."**

**Charley gave her husband a slight smile. "Really … babysitting?"**

**Tully grinned and went back to his comic book as he twirled the matchstick in his mouth.**

**Terrence offloaded his satchel and sat down at his desk to get to work. "Rumor has it there might be trouble here on base."**

**Tully gave him a glance and asked, "What'd you hear?"**

"**That the same guy that was setting off explosions in Medina is here and could start doing the same thing. I saw Sergeant Troy go into Captain Boggs' office a couple of minutes ago. That generally means that something is going on. And the fact that you're here with Charley generally means the same thing."**

"**I suggest you don't add anything to that 'rumor' by talking to anyone else about it."**

**Terrence said, "It's all over headquarters already. Don't know who started it."**

**Tully gave a nod. "Well, let's just say it stops with you. Okay?"**

"**Sure, Tully, no problem."**

**Charley stood up and gathered her deliveries as she said, "I'm off to do my rounds. Hold down the fort, Terrence."**

**#################**

**Troy sat in the chair across from Captain Boggs as they discussed the situation at hand. The captain said, "I had the reports on the Medina situation pulled. According to this there were several other bombs set to go off around the base. Luckily, they were found and disarmed before they could go off."**

**Troy said, "Moffitt and I have a theory, sir. What if this guy has been sent in to distract us from the possibility of an outside attack and render us defenseless? It didn't work in Medina, but they may think it possibly could here."**

"**Good theory, but these reports have been sent to every Allied base in North Africa for that very reason. Everyone is going to be on high alert to anything out of the ordinary."**

"**This guy dresses like every other American GI. He blends in, eats what we eat, and probably sleeps where we sleep. Other than Charley's description, we don't know what he looks like."**

"**About that." Boggs handed the sergeant a hand drawn picture. "I took the liberty of having a face put to her description. I'm going to have her look at it to verify this is the man she saw."**

**Troy looked it over and gave it back to the captain. "Good idea, sir. In the meantime it might be wise to send out extra patrols."**

"**If there are Germans out there just waiting for a signal from this guy, it would be best for us to know it."**

"**That's my thought too, captain."**

**There was a knock on the door and Captain Boggs' aide, Corporal Green, walked in with a small stack of paperwork. "Charley just dropped these off, sir."**

**Boggs quickly said, "I need to talk to her. Go call her back."**

"**Yes, sir." Corporal Green hurried out of the office and returned less than a minute later with Charley and Tully. He closed the door behind him when he left.**

**Charley asked, "What can I do for you, captain?"**

**Troy vacated the chair so Charley could sit down and Boggs handed her the picture and asked, "Do you recognize this GI, Charley?"**

**She took the picture and from first glance her eyes got wide. "Yes, sir. That's the guy that was in Medina and the one I saw here."**

"**You're sure?"**

**Charley nodded and passed the picture back to the captain. "I'm positive."**

**Captain Boggs said, "I'm going to have copies of this made to pass around the base. Hopefully, there will be so many people looking for this man he'll be too afraid to try anything."**

**Troy gave a nod. "Sounds like a good start, sir. I'll go fill my other men in."**

**They walked out of the office and Captain Boggs gave the picture to Corporal Green with instruction to make copies ASAP.**

**In the hallway Troy stopped and said, "So the captain is going to send out extra patrols to keep a look out for anyone waiting for a signal from our bomber. What's next on your agenda?"**

**Tully said, "Charley's going to finish her rounds here and then we're going to the mess hall for lunch."**

"**Okay, Moffitt, Hitch, and I will meet you there."**

**#################**

**In the mess hall, Charley and Tully got their food and quickly spotted Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch.**

**As they sat down, Troy asked, "Did Captain Boggs get those pictures copied?"**

**Charley nodded. "I gave a stack to Terrence for when he makes his rounds this afternoon and I have a stack as well. This guy's face will be all over the base before the end of the day."**

**Moffitt inquired, "What about James?"**

"**Today's his day off. I'll make sure he has a copy tomorrow."**

**Hitch said, "This guy isn't stupid. He's going to know we're onto him when he sees his picture all over."**

**Troy said, "I'm pretty sure he's known that since he spotted Charley."**

**Moffitt added, "That's probably why there hasn't been any trouble … yet."**

**Tully asked, "Do you think he'll give up and leave? Maybe try another base?"**

**Troy replied, "All of the reports have been sent to every Allied base. Everyone's on the lookout. It just happened that Ras Tanura was picked."**

**#################**

**At the next table, sitting alone with his back to the group, was a young GI. He had finished his lunch and was working on his coffee while he listened intently to the talk behind him.**

**So as not to attract attention he finished his coffee and took his tray to stack with the other dirty ones. As he walked to the door he accidently locked eyes with Charley. He quickly looked away and picked up his pace.**

**#################**

**Charley took notice of the GI that had been sitting at the next table get up with his tray. She absently watched him drop his tray off and start towards the door. He happened to turn his head and look at her and she let out a gasp.**

**Tully asked, "What's wrong?"**

**Charley said, "That was him! He was here…" She pointed at the other table. "Sitting right there the whole time we were talking!"**

**Hitch and Tully were up and out the door in a flash, but there was no sign of their quarry.**

**Troy stood up and said, "Okay, we'd better clear the mess hall just in case."**

**As Troy started loudly giving orders for everyone to get out, Moffitt went to the kitchen to do the same thing.**

**The sergeants and Charley met up with Hitch and Tully outside as the people filed out of the mess hall.**

**Troy said, "Hitch, you go notify the bomb squad that they have a job to do. Then let Captain Boggs know what's going on."**

**As he turned to run off, Hitch said, "Right, sarge."**

"**Tully, take Charley back to headquarters."**

**Tully questioned, "Aren't we gonna check for a bomb?"**

"**That's what the bomb squad is trained to do."**

**Moffitt said, "Chances are there isn't a bomb or our bomber would not have been in there."**

**Charley said, "I'd planned to start my afternoon rounds after lunch. Is it okay if I do it now?"**

**Troy sighed, then nodded. "All right, but watch your step." He looked at Tully and said, "Keep your eyes open."**

**Tully said, "Will do, sarge."**

**##################**

**Charley handed a copy of the bomber's picture to Lieutenant Hill in the supply office. He took it, looked at it, and asked, "Who's this?"**

**Charley said, "That's the guy that did the bombings in Medina."**

"**Aah, yes. I heard about this guy. I'm having all the munitions moved to a secured location."**

**Tully said, "Good idea, lieutenant."**

**Just then there was a small explosion in the supply warehouse. Hill jumped up and headed for the door and Tully turned to Charley and said, "Don't move from this spot!" Then followed the lieutenant.**

**Luckily, the lieutenant's men had moved nearly all of the ammo and guns. They were moving one last load when they found the bomb as it fell from its hiding place and were able to get clear as it exploded. There were injuries, but nothing life threatening.**

**##################**

**A young man in an American uniform stood across the street from the supply depot. He watched the woman courier and tall, lanky GI walk inside. For a brief moment he felt bad that she would probably be dead in about thirty seconds when his bomb went off.**

**When it went off, he knew something wasn't right. He heard the explosion, but there wasn't much to it. It had stayed contained inside the building's warehouse. It should've all but obliterated the building when it set off the munitions.**

**People began running to see what had happened, but this time he went with the flow and went inside. He followed the others into the warehouse, and to his dismay discovered that the ammo and guns had been removed after he'd set his bomb the night before.**

**He turned to leave and happened to notice Charley in the office. Without a second thought he turned and started towards the office.**

**##################**

**Charley watched the men run by and go into the warehouse, then she saw 'him' moving purposefully towards her. Her eyes widened as she instinctively slammed the office door shut, but then discovered there was no lock. She grabbed the nearest chair and jammed it under the doorknob like Tully had shown her once.**

**The door shook as the man outside tried to get in and Charley wasn't sure what would give first – the door or the chair. She looked around frantically trying to find something to fight back with. All she saw was paperwork and a window. Charley moved quickly to open the window and climb out.**

**Someone finally noticed the guy trying to knock down the office door and yelled, "Hey! What're you doing?"**

**The GI turned to face the questioner and saw several other men standing with him. When it comes to fight or flight – this time flight won. He ran out of the building, but the others didn't follow. There was more important matters at hand.**

**Inside the warehouse, one of those men found Lieutenant Hill and told him what had happened. The lieutenant looked at Tully, who was working next to him, and they both hurried out to the office.**

**Tully tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Charley, it's me! Open up!" There was no response and all seemed quiet inside. He looked at Hill and stated, "Sir, there's a window to the outside, isn't there."**

**Hill said, "Yes, there is."**

**Tully was the first out the door with the lieutenant on his heels. They rounded the corner into the alley and found the window in question wide open. Tully leaned in, saw the chair bracing the door, but there was no sign of Charley.**

**Hill said, "She got out … but where is she?"**

**Tully looked up and down the alley. There were lots of places to hide one small woman. He called, "Charley! It's safe to come out now!"**

**There was slight sound among some trash cans and Charley carefully peeked over them. "Tully?"**

**He moved quickly to her hiding place and helped her out. "Are you okay?"**

**Charley sighed. "I'm fine. I climbed out the window when it looked like he was going to beat the door down. I didn't know what else to do so I hid."**

**Tully gave her a hug and said, "You did just fine."**

**Then they heard Hitch's voice call out from the end of the alley, "Here they are, sarge!"**

**Troy and Moffitt appeared and the three of them joined Charley, Tully, and Lieutenant Hill. Troy asked, "What happened, sir?"**

**Hill said, "A bomb in the warehouse. Good thing we had almost all the munitions moved before it went off."**

"**Almost all?"**

"**My men were getting the last load ready to move when they apparently triggered the explosive."**

**Moffitt asked, "Were your men injured, lieutenant?"**

**Hill replied, "Nothing life-threatening. Luckily they saw it in time to get out of the way."**

**Troy looked at Charley and Tully. "Why are we in the alley?"**

**Charley explained, "When the explosion happened, Tully and Lieutenant Hill went into the warehouse. Tully told me to wait in the office, which I did until I saw the bomber coming. I closed the door and stuck a chair under the doorknob. But then he started pounding on it and I thought either the door or the chair was going to give out. So I climbed out the window and hid."**

**Hitch frowned as he asked, "The bomber went after you?"**

"**Yeah, he came in with the other guys that came to help."**

"**But why…"**

**Moffitt ventured with a slight smile, "Charley is obviously the bane of his existence right now. He knows the pictures were created from her description. She's the one who saw him in Medina and knows him on sight."**

**Charley gave a bit of a smile. "I don't think I've ever been a bane of someone's existence before."**

**Tully half-jokingly said, "You should discuss that with your father sometime."**

**##################**

**Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully walked Charley back to headquarters. Troy and Moffitt went to report to Captain Boggs while Tully and Hitch stayed with Charley in the couriers' office.**

**Charley sat heavily on the chair behind her desk. "I didn't finish my rounds."**

**Tully sat down at James' desk and opened the bottom drawer as he said, "Troy thinks it's not safe for you to be out and about right now."**

**Hitch said, "And he's right."**

**Tully pulled the stack of comic books out and placed them on the desk. "We'll just wait here while Troy and Moffitt talk to the captain."**

**Hitch smiled when he saw the comic books and went over to check them out.**

**Awhile later Troy and Moffitt walked in to see his privates reading comic books and Charley doing some filing.**

**Troy simply shook his head and smiled at the scene, then said, "We need to find this guy ASAP." He looked at Charley. "Captain Boggs says he has some work for you in his office. You'll stay with him until we get back. Tully, take her upstairs. We'll wait here."**

**Charley said, "I don't need an escort to the captain's office, Sam. I'll be fine."**

**Moffitt said, "We do need to get going, Troy."**

**The sergeant looked out the office door and grabbed the first private that ventured by. Troy said, "You take Charley up to Captain Boggs' office. He's waiting for her."**

**The soldier said, "She works here. She knows where the captain's office is."**

**Troy growled, "Are you questioning my direct order?"**

"**No, sarge!"**

"**Then get going!"**

"**Yes, sarge."**

**Charley held her smile in check as she scooted passed the others and left to go to Captain Boggs' office with her escort.**

**Hitch asked, "Where are we going to start, sarge."**

**Troy said, "He hid in the Arab quarter last time. There's a good chance that's where he is this time too."**

**##################**

**The four Allies walked quickly and stopped at the edge of the Arab quarter.**

**The street was a bustle of activity this time of day and Troy said, "You know this area better than any of us, Tully. Any suggestions on where this guy might hide?"**

**Tully first looked up the street, then down the other way. "There's a lot of places, sarge. Basements and attics mostly. There aren't any empty buildings right now."**

**Moffitt said, "He hid in a basement last time and look what he got for his trouble."**

"**I can think of a few places with attics that have outside entrances."**

**Troy gave a nod. "Let's check them out first."**

**The first one was at the top of a building where the ground level was a family run shop, first floor was the family's living quarters, and the next floor was an attic.**

**Tully said, "I don't know if there's an entrance from the inside or not, but there's a flight of stairs outside that lead up there."**

**They looked up at the door at the top of the stairs and Troy asked, "You're sure it's an attic and not an apartment?"**

**Tully shrugged. "The door seems small for an apartment."**

**Moffitt said, "Let's see if we can get permission to look inside."**

**The shop owner thought they were crazy to want to look in his attic, but after Moffitt guaranteed that they weren't there to steal, the owner agreed.**

**From the beginning there was no sign that anyone had been up those stairs in a while – no footprints in the dust that covered the steps. At the top, true to the owner's word, they found the door unlocked.**

**They each ducked there head's going through the door. The room was filled floor to ceiling with all kinds of stuff – mostly useless or broken items. There wasn't much free space left, and after a quick look around they found nothing suspicious.**

**The next was an attic of a single-story house. Moffitt knocked on the door, but no one answered and they decided to take a look anyway. The stairway up was at the side of the house, barely off the street.**

**Troy looked up at the short set of stairs and said, "Not much chance he'd use this one. Anyone would see him coming and going."**

**Moffitt looked up at the door and said, "There's a padlock on the door anyway."**

**Hitch walked beside his friend as they headed for the next place and asked, "How do you know where these places are?"**

**Tully replied, "I like to know my neighborhood."**

**This attic proved to be pretty much empty, but there was no sign that the bomber or anyone else was using it.**

**As they walked through the streets, Hitch pointed out a couple of places, but Tully told him they were apartments.**

**After a few minutes, Troy said, "We're going pretty deep into the Arab quarter, Tully. What makes you think he'd be here?"**

**Tully kept walking as he said, "I've only been back here once, but I remember seeing something that might be interesting." Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch followed Tully as they turned down an alley. They stopped next to a recessed doorway with the door boarded up. "I actually got lost that day and cut through this alley looking for more familiar territory when I found this."**

**Moffitt frowned. "A boarded up door…"**

**Tully asked, "Do you have your penlight with you?" Moffitt took it from a pocket and handed it over. Tully flipped it on and stepped into the doorway. He shined the light into an opening that was hidden in the shadows.**

**Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch looked inside and saw a staircase … with a door at the top.**

**Troy asked, "Did you check it out?"**

**Tully answered, "I admit I got snoopy. The door was unlocked so I went in. Wasn't much up there to see at that time. I didn't have a flashlight either so I didn't really venture far inside."**

"**An alley, the stairs are concealed…" Troy looked at the boarded up door and said, "And it's obvious that no one uses this door. If our bomber came this far into the Arab quarter, this would be a place to hide." He drew his pistol and took the flashlight from Tully, then led the way up the stairs.**

**At the top, Troy handed the light to Moffitt, who was behind him before carefully trying the door. It was unlocked so he pushed it open and it made a thud against the wall. It was pitch black in the windowless room.**

**Moffitt shined the light around and discovered a lantern. "Tully, see if that can give us some light."**

**Tully took the matchstick he always had between his teeth and struck it on the wall. He lifted the lantern's chimney and touched the flame to the wick. The darkness gave way to dull yellow light.**

**Jackpot!**

**There were boxes of grenades and explosives … everything needed for bomb making. And in one corner there was a radio set up for use. A mattress had even been pulled off a stack with a rumpled blanket on it.**

**Hitch said, "Well, we've found it … now what?"**

**Troy said, "We wait. He's going to come back here eventually. Tully, douse that light."**

**##################**

**Tully struck a match and checked his watch. They'd been there over two hours. He said quietly, "The sun will be goin' down soon."**

**Troy said, "It shouldn't be much longer."**

**The sergeant was right. A short time later they heard someone coming up the stairs, then the door opened. In the dark the person went straight to the lantern and lit it. When he turned around he was face to face with Troy and his men.**

**Shocked, the man gave a gasp and stepped backwards towards the door, but bumped into Tully behind him. He started to reach for his holstered pistol even though Troy and Moffitt had theirs pointed at him.**

**Troy growled, "That wouldn't be a smart thing to do."**

**As Tully reached around to take the pistol, the guy said in very good English, "You may as well kill me now."**

"**Not until you answer some questions."**

"**I have nothing to say."**

**Moffitt asked, "What's your name?"**

**The fake GI remained quiet.**

"**Check his dog tags."**

**Hitch stepped forward and pulled up the chain the guy had around his neck. "Says here his name is Private Albert Miller."**

**Troy said, "I doubt that's his real name and rank. Let's take him to the stockade and then report to Captain Boggs."**

**Tully poked Private Miller in the back with the barrel of the pistol. Miller slowly turned and walked towards the still opened door. Troy and Moffitt followed while Hitch extinguished the lantern.**

**Miller took two steps down into the darkened staircase, then quickly turned and grabbed Tully's arm and pulled. The gun went off and Tully tumbled down the stairs taking Miller with him. At the bottom, Miller staggered slightly as he got to his feet.**

**Troy yelled, "Hold it, Miller! Not another step!"**

**Miller stopped and put his hands in the air as Tully slowly got to his feet. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch moved quickly down the stairs.**

**Moffitt looked at Tully, who was rubbing the back of his head and neck. "Are you all right?"**

**Tully gave a slight nod. "I'll be fine."**

**Troy pushed the barrel of his pistol into Miller's stomach. "I'd hate to have to shoot you before you can be interrogated."**

**Miller said defiantly, "I will not talk."**

**Moffitt said, "It really doesn't matter if you talk or not, you will be interrogated."**

**Something in Miller seemed to break and he sighed. "My name is Albert Haas … Leutnant Albert Haas."**

"**A first lieutenant, huh. Well, that's a start anyway."**

**Troy glared at the prisoner. "Let's go."**

**##################**

**Several days' later Troy and Moffitt found Hitch and Tully in the mess hall after a meeting with Captain Boggs. The sergeants got their lunch and joined the privates.**

**Hitch asked, "How'd the meeting go?"**

**Troy began to put salt on his meal. "We're going to patrol Sector B starting tomorrow. There's a report that the Italians might be there."**

**Tully said, "That'll keep us out for a while."**

**Moffitt said, "The captain wants us back here in four days."**

**Hitch asked, "Any word about Haas?"**

**Troy said, "He's talking. Turns out our guess was right. He was to take out our weaponry and cause chaos, then call the Germans in and catch us off guard."**

**Tully said, "It didn't work in Medina. Why would they try the same tactic here?"**

**Moffitt said, "Apparently, Leutnant Haas' commander was not too happy that the Medina mission failed. It was decided that if the same were to happen at another base, it would be unexpected and therefore successful."**

**Hitch swallowed a bite of his sandwich. "Somehow, that makes sense."**

"**How's that?"**

"**Well, the Germans believe the Allies are weak. Their way of thinking about us is what gets them in trouble. It makes sense that they would assume we wouldn't be looking for another attack." Troy and Moffitt looked at Hitch and smiled. Hitch looked from one sergeant to the other and asked, "What?"**

**Troy said jokingly, "When did you start doing such deep thinking, Hitch."**

**The private said good-naturedly, "Hey, I went to school. I know things."**

**Troy, Moffitt, and Tully chuckled. Then Tully asked, "Did Captain Boggs' patrols catch the Germans in the field?"**

**Troy replied, "A large company was discovered in a wadi. Haas confirmed that they were waiting for word from him to attack. Boggs sent our people out there to run them off." As an afterthought he asked, "Are the jeeps ready to go?"**

**Hitch and Tully said in unison, "Ready and waiting, sarge."**

**The sergeants smiled at their men and Tully said, "It'll be nice to get back to normal."**

**Troy questioned, "Normal?"**

**Hitch said, "We're made to be out in the desert harassing the enemy, not being stuck on base."**

**Moffitt smiled. "At least this time you didn't get yourselves into trouble."**

"**No one gave us a chance."**

**Tully said, "I did get pushed down those stairs."**

**Hitch said, "I don't think that's the kind of trouble Moffitt meant."**

"**Well, it did hurt."**

"**I'm sure it did, but…"**

**And so it began. Troy and Moffitt sat quietly listening to Hitch and Tully banter and spar with each other. Now that was normal.**


End file.
